Sacha Pyaar
by Bipana
Summary: This story is about the love and trust. Do you trust those who you love the most? This story is around DaReya and SachVi so please read and review after reading it. I hope you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sacha Pyaar**_

_**A/N- Hope you will like this story. Please tell me what do you think after reading it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Day In Bureau<strong>_

_**As usual, Sachin was the first one to came Bureau. There were not anyone there yet, so he decided to wait until everyone came. After sometimes, Purvi came and he ran to her. She smiled seeing him and he also smiled seeing her smiling.**_

_**Purvi- **__Good Morning sir._

_**Sachin- **__Good Moring Purvi. Tum kaisi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Main bilkul thik hu sir, lekin aapne aisa kyun pucha?_

_**Sachin- **__Bas aise hi._

_**Purvi- **__Really sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Haan._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**Purvi was about to go to her desk, but he held her hand. Purvi surprisingly looked at him. **_

_**Sachin(leaving her hand)- **__Sorry!_

_**Purvi- **__It's OK sir. _

_**Sachin- **__Purvi, mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai._

_**Purvi- **__Boliye na sir._

_**Sachin- **__Purvi woh main..._

_**Purvi(smiling)- **__Boliye!_

_**Sachin- **__Main woh tumse..._

_**Purvi- **__Aap mujhse...?_

_**Sachin- **__Main..._

_**Purvi- **__Oh my god sir. Aap bakari hain kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Aap kabse main main kar rahe hain. Main se zyada bhi toh kuch boliye._

_**Sachin-**__ Wohi toh bol nahi pa raha hu._

_**Purvi- **__Matlab?_

_**Sachin- **__Matlab main bol nahi pa raha hu ki main tumse..._

_**Purvi laughed at loud seeing Sachin struggling with his words.**_

_**Sachin(confused)- **__Ab tum has kyun rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Aap bahut funny hain sir._

_**Sachin- **__Funny? Aur woh bhi main?_

_**Purvi- **__Ji haan sir. Waise mujhe pata hai ki aap kya bolne ki koshish kar rahe hain._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe pata hai? _

_**Purvi- **__Ji._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin kaise?_

_**Purvi- **__Bas pata hai._

_**Purvi went to her desk smiling and Sachin went to his.**_

_**Sachin(in mind)- **__Jab maine kuch kaha hi nahi hai toh usse kaise pata hai ki main kya kehna chahta hu? Lekin main bhi kuch ajeeb hi hoon. Ek CID officer hone ke bad bhi ek ladki se apni dil ki baat keh nahi paya._

_**Purvi(in mind while looking at him)- **__Main jaanti hoon sir ki aap kya kehna chahte hain. Aap yeh soch rahe honge ki main kaise jaanti hoon, lekin maine aapke aankho mein hamesha mere liye woh pyaar dekha hai jo maine kisi ke aankho mein nahi dekha._

_**Meanwhile, Duo came and both SachVi wished them. And slowly, all other officers came. There was a case reported, so everyone went to the crime scene. At the end of the day, the case get solved and all came back to the Bureau.**_

_**ACP- **__Ab toh case ho gaya na?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ji sir._

_**ACP-**__ Toh tum sab yaha kya kar rahe ho?_

_**Daya- **__Hum kuch samje nahi sir._

_**ACP- **__Agar case slove ho gaya hai toh ghar jaho na yaha kyun aaye ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Toh kya hum apne ghar jaa sakte hain?_

_**ACP- **__Aur nahi toh kya?_

_**All- **__Thank you sir._

**_All went to their house, but Daya stayed. Shreya became confused seeing that._**

_**Shreya- **__Kya hua? Aapko ghar nahi jaana kya?_

_**Daya- **__Ghar jaa kar kya karunga?_

_**Shreya- **__Matlab?_

_**Daya(coming closer)- **__Matlab ab tum apne ghar chali jaahogi aur main apna ghar._

_**Shreya- **__Toh iss mein problem kya hai?_

_**Daya- **__Problem kaise nahi hai? Hama romance ke liye time hi nahi milta._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin main iss mein kuch nahi kar sakti._

_**Daya- **__Kar sakti ho._

_**Shreya- **__Kaise?_

_**Daya- **__Mere ghar per aa kar raho na mere saath._

_**Shreya- **__Shaadi ke pehle toh yeh nahi ho sakta._

_**Daya- **__Lekin shaadi tak main intazaar kaise karu?_

_**Shreya- **__Yeh aapki problem hai meri nahi._

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai. Agar ghar jaana hai toh ek kiss do aur jaaho._

_**Daya wrapped his arm around her waist and she smiled. He was about to kiss her lips, but she tricked him.**_

_**Shreya- **__ACP sir aap?_

_**Daya immediately left her and looked around, but there was no one. Shreya ran from there laughing and Daya smiled seeing her.**_

_**Daya(self talking)- **__Kab tak bhagogi? Aaj nahi kal hi sahi, lekin antim mein tum aahogi toh mere hi pas. _

_**Saying this, he went from there.**_

_**Next Day In Bureau**_

_**Everyone were working on files and again Sachin was thinking about how does Purvi know what he wants to say. Daya saw him in deep thought so he came to him.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya baat hai Sachin? Tum kya soch rahe ho?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi sir... Kuch nahi._

_**Daya- **__Kuch toh hai, lekin tum mujhe bata na nahi chahte right?_

_**Sachin- **__Aisa nahi hai sir._

_**Daya- **__Toh batao._

_**Sachin- **__Actually sir mujhe aapki ek help chahiye thi._

_**Daya- **__Kaisi help?_

_**Sachin- **__Kya aap mujhe kuch ideas de sakte hain?_

_**Daya- **__Kis bare main?_

_**Sachin- **__Woh sir main kisise pyaar karta hoon, lekin usse yeh baat kehne ki himmat hi nahi hai mujh mein._

_**Daya- **__Kya? Iska matlab tum bhi gaye._

_**Sachin- **__Kyun sir?_

_**Daya- **__Arre Sachin, hama girlfriend ke liye kya kya nahi karna padta yaar._

_**Sachin-**__ Matlab main kuch samja nahi sir?_

_**Daya- **__Tumhari bhalai issi mein hai ki tum uss ladki ko bhul jaho._

_**Sachin- **__Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain sir? Kya aap Shreya ko bhul sakte hain?_

_**Daya- **__Calm down Sachin. Main toh bas mazak kar raha tha. Main jaanta hoon ki hum kabhi chah kar bhi apne pyaar ko bhula nahi pahenge._

_**Sachin-**__ I am sorry sir woh main kuch zyada hi..._

_**Daya- **__Accha yeh batao ki woh lucky girl kaun hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Sir woh..._

_**Daya- **__OK thik hai. Kya woh tumse pyaar karti hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Pata nahi sir._

_**Daya- **__Agar pata nahi hai toh pata lagao._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin kaise sir?_

_**Daya- **__Arre usse jealous feel karao. Usse ignore karo._

_**Sachin- **__Kaise?_

_**Daya- **__Oh god Sachin. Yaha Bureau mein hi kitni ladies officers hain. Purvi, Ishita aur Divya inn mein se kisi bhi ek ke saath mil kar acting karo._

_**Sachin- **__Kaisa acting?_

_**Daya- **__Arre yaar lovers ka acting. _

_**Sachin(in mind)- **__Waise idea toh accha hai. Agar main Ishita ya Divya ke saath acting karunga toh Purvi ko kuch feel hoga. Lekin agar woh mujhse pyaar hi nahi karti toh? Jo bhi ho, mujhe pata toh lagana hai._

_**Sachin- **__OK sir. _

_**Daya- **__Best of luck._

_**Sachin- **__Thank you sir._

_**Daya went smiling and Sachin looked at Purvi who was busy with her files. **_

_**At Lunch**_

_**All the officers sat together on a table and DaReye were next to each other. Abhijeet as usual was smiling seeing them together. Daya looked at Shreya and she was eating her lunch while smiling. Her one hand was on her lap and Daya placed his hand on top of her's. Shreya surprisingly looked at him and he looked at her smiling.**_

_**Shreya(in low voice)- **__Kya kar rahe hain aap?_

_**Daya(in low voice)-**__ Main kaha kuch kar raha hoon? _

_**Shreya- **__Apna haath hataiye._

_**Daya- **__Kyun?_

_**Shreya-**__ Kyun ka matlab kya hai aapka? Yaha sab hain._

_**Daya- **__Toh kya hua? Sabko pata hai ki hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hain._

_**Shreya- **__Haan, lekin phir bhi. Please._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Daya removed his hand from her's and she smiled. Meanwhile, Sachin was thinking about how to act in front Purvi. Purvi who was looking at him smiled seeing him in deep thought. After some hours at 7, everyone went to their house.**_

_**In Parking Lot**_

_**All had already went to their house, but SachVi and Ishita were still in parking lot. Sachin looked at Purvi and then at Ishita. He remembered Daya's words and went to Ishita.**_

_**Sachin- **__Ishita..._

_**Ishita- **__Ji sir._

_**Sachin- **__Kya tum aaj mere saath ghar chalogi._

_**Purvi heard them and looked at them.**_

_**Ishita- **__Main kuch samji nahi sir._

_**Sachin- **__Iss mein naa samaj ne wali kya baat hai? Main aaj tumhe drop kardunga._

_**Ishita**__- It's OK sir. Mere pas apni gaadi hai._

_**Sachin looked at Purvi who was looking at them. Then, he turned to Ishita and Purvi was still standing there while being confused.**_

_**Sachin- **__Tum meri dil ki baat samaj kyun nahi rahi ho Ishita?_

_**Ishita- **__Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Aur yeh sir sir kya laga rakha tumne?_

_**Ishita- **__Ji woh main..._

_**Purvi went from there being confused. Sachin saw her going and smiled, but Ishita became more confused.**_

_**Ishita-**__ Sir, kya main puch sakti hoon ki yaha chal kya raha hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Thank you Ishita._

_**Ishita- **__Kyun sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Woh maine achanak se tumse aise baat ki aur tum mujhse gussa bhi nahi hui._

_**Ishita- **__Lekin sir, baat kya hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Kya tum mere madat karogi please?_

_**Ishita- **__Boliye na sir._

_**Sachin**__- Kya tum Purvi ke saamne meri girlfriend hone ki acting karogi?_

_**Ishita- **__Lekin kyun sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Pehle promise karo ki tum kisi ko nahi bataogi._

_**Ishita- **__OK sir, lekin ab toh bataiye._

_**Sachin- **__Woh main Purvi se pyaar karta hoon._

_**Ishita- **__Kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Haan._

_**Ishita- **__Toh sir aapko unhe batana chahiye._

_**Sachin- **__Wohi toh nahi kar sakta main._

_**Ishita- **__Lekin aap kyun chahte hain ki main acting karu?_

_**Sachin- **__Darasal mujhe pata nahi hai ki Purvi bhi mujhse pyaar karti hai ya nahi toh main pata lagana chahta hoon._

_**Ishita- **__Toh aap unke reactions dekh kar pata lagana chahte hain ki woh aapse pyaar karti hain ya nahi?_

_**Sachin- **__Haan._

_**Ishita- **__OK sir. Main aapki madat karungi._

_**Sachin- **__Thank you, lekin tum kisi ko batana mat._

_**Ishita- **__OK sir._

_**Sachin- **__Bye._

_**Sachin went to his house and Ishita went to her's by her own car.**_

_**Next Day**_

_**Sachin was again first and after some minutes, Purvi came, but he didn't even looked at her. Purvi became confused seeing him like that and went to her desk. After some minutes, Ishita came and Sachin went to her. Purvi became shocked, when he held Ishita's hand. Ishita looked around and saw Purvi looking at them, so Ishita smiled. Ishita also placed her hand on his and Purvi went completely shocked. Meanwhile, all others came so everyone went back to their work. While working on files, Shreya looked at Daya. She smiled seeing his in deep thought. She went near him, but he didn't noticed her since he was in deep thought. She cleared her throat, but he still didn't looked at her. Then, she shook him so he looked at her.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **__Yeh sawal toh mujhe aapse puchna chahiye._

_**Daya- **__Kyun? Maine aisa kya kiya hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Yeh puchiye ki kya nahi kiya aapne._

_**Daya- **__OK... Kya nahi kiya maine?_

_**Shreya-**__ Aapne meri taaraf dekha tak nahi._

_**Daya- **__Toh?_

_**Shreya- **__Toh?_

_**Daya- **__Toh kya hua?_

_**Shreya-**__ Oh god please... Waise aap soch kya rahe the?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch khaas nahi bas hamari shaadi ke bare mein soch raha tha._

_**Shreya- **__Iska matlab aapke liye shaadi important nahi hai right?_

_**Daya- **__Maine aisa kab kaha?_

_**Shreya- **__Abhi toh kaha aapne._

_**Daya-**__ Lagta hai tumhare kano ko kuch ho gaya hai._

_**Shreya- **__Ji nahi. Mere kano ko kuch nahi hua hai. Lekin lagta hai aapko kuch ho gaya hai._

_**Daya- **__You are right!_

_**Shreya-**__ Bataiye, kya hua hai aapko?_

_**Daya- **__Pyaar?_

_**Shreya- **__Kya?_

_**Daya- **__Haan. Mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaya hai._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe pata hai ki aap mujhse kitna pyaar karte hain aur kitna nahi. Any ways, mujhe aapki ek madat chahiye thi._

_**Daya- **__Main tumhare liye kuch bhi kar sakta hoon. Pehle bolo toh sahi._

_**Shreya- **__Agar aap mere liye kuch karna hi chahte hain toh yeh pyaar vyaar ki batain band kijiye._

_**Daya- **__Kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Shayad aap bhul gaye ki hum iss waqt Bureau mein hain aur hum yaha pyaar vyaar ki batain karne nahi kaam karne aaye hain._

_**Daya- **__OK OK. Waise kaisi madat chahiye tumhe?_

_**Shreya- **__Ek file mujhe kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha hai._

_**Daya- **__Agar dimag hoti toh zaroor samaj mein aati._

_**Shreye- **__Don't you think that's rude?_

_**Daya- **__Sorry, i was just kidding._

_**Shreya- **__Main samaj sakti hoon, lekin kuch log nahi samajte toh please..._

_**Daya-**__ OK meri Maa... Ab file ka kaam kare?_

_**Shreya- **__Haan._

_**Daya helped Shreya on the file and on the other hand, Purvi was still thinking about Sachin's behavior toward Ishita. Some days passed and DaReya has became more closer to each other and Sachin was still acting in front Purvi. **_

_**One Day In Bureau**_

_**Sachin was with Ishita and Purvi was burning from inside. She went to him and pulled him outside the Bureau. Sachin and Ishita both became surprised by her sudden act.**_

_**Outside the Bureau**_

_**Sachin- **__Kya kar rahi ho Purvi? _

_**Purvi- **__Main kya kar rahi hoon?_

_**Sachin- **__Haan._

_**Purvi- **__Sir, aap kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch bhi toh nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Do char din se main dekh rahi hoon ki aap Ishita ke saath kuch zyada hi..._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe koi problem hai kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Problem hai mujhe._

_**Sachin- **__Kyun? Kya mere Ishita ke saath hona tumhe accha nahi lagta?_

_**Purvi- **__Ishita hi kyun? Main nahi chahti ki aap kisi ke bhi saath aise..._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin tumhe problem kyun hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyunki main..._

_**Sachin- **__Kyunki tum...?_

_**Purvi- **__Main aapse..._

_**Sachin- **__Tum mujhse...? Bolo bolo._

_**Purvi- **__Main..._

_**Sachin was smiling seeing her struggling with her words. And she was try hard to say that she loves him, but it was difficult for her.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>So will Purvi be able to say that she loves him? What will happen next?<strong>_

_**A/N- So what do you think about the chapter? Do you liked it or not? If you wants me to continue the story, then please review. I will only continue if i get many reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	2. Unexpected

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews. I am happy that you liked the story. Some people want me to continue the story and some don't. I continued the story for those who want the story. I am sorry if i hurt anyone.**_

_**A big thanks to- crazyforpurvi, Anupama Mishra, .161, dareya chk, raj, Nisha, Ansha, Ananya Gautam, sundar p, neha, 1, XYZ and Guests. Thank you all for the reviews even when you don't like it.**_

_**Raj- There are DaReya also in this story.**_

_**Nisha- You are right, but i like to write on SachVi even when they are not pair in CID.**_

_**Sundar P- This is not only on Purvi. There are Shreya and Tarika also.**_

_**I hope i didn't hurt anyone by continuing the story. And sorry for spelling mistakes. Hoping you will like it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And finally, she spoke with closed eyes.<strong>__**  
><strong>_

_**Purvi- **__Main aapse pyaar karti hoon. I LOVE YOU!_

_**Sachin went completely shocked after hearing i love you from her mouth. He was not expecting that at that time.**_

_**Sachin- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi opened her eyes and looked at him.**_

_**Purvi- **__Haan sir. _

_**Sachin- **__Tum mujhse pyaar karti ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Haan sir. Bahut pyaar karti hoon aapse. Aur main jaanti hoon ki aap bhi mujhse pyaar karte hain toh please jhut mat bolna._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe kaise pata?_

_**Purvi- **__Bas pata hai. _

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe bata na hoga. Maine kabhi tumhe i love you nahi kaha hai toh tumhe kaise pata?_

_**Purvi- **__Aapke aankho mein dekha hai maine._

_**Sachin- **__Accha?_

_**Purvi-**__ Haan. Lekin main abhi bhi sure nahi hoon ki aap mujhse sacha pyaar karte hain ya nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Of course karta hu. Main tumhe sache dil se sacha pyaar karta hoon._

_**Purvi-**__ Toh aap Ishita ke saath..._

_**Sachin- **__Woh toh bas acting tha, taaki mujhe yeh pata chale ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho ya nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Woh sab acting tha? Lekin mujhe toh yeh lag raha tha ki maine aapko kho diya._

_**Sachin- **__Bilkul pagal ho tum._

_**Purvi- **__Woh toh main hoon._

_**Both of them smiled and hugged each other. But Purvi saw Ishita standing and get separated.**_

_**Sachin- **__Kya hua? Tumhe mere bahon mein hona accha nahi laga?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh baat nahi hai._

_**Sachin-**__ Toh phir kya hua?_

_**Purvi- **__Ishita!_

_**Sachin- **__Woh bhi acting kar rahi thi._

_**Purvi- **__Woh aapke piche hai._

_**Sachin turned around and saw Ishita standing while smiling. Ishita came to them and gave them a big smile.**_

_**Sachin- **__Thank you Ishita._

_**Ishita- **__Iss mein thank you ki kya baat hai sir?_

_**Purvi- **__Agar tum nahi hoti toh shayad main kabhi apna pyaar ka izhaar nahi karti._

_**Ishita- **__Kisi ko thank you kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main khus hoon ki aap dono ek ho gaye._

_**Sachin- **__Accha ab andar chalte hain, bahut kaam hai._

_**Purvi & Ishita- **__Haan._

_**They went inside and started their work. At 7, everyone went to their house.**_

_**In Parking Lot**_

_**Daya- **__Shreya, tum aaj mere saath chalo._

_**Shreya- **__Kyun?_

_**Daya- **__Pehle chalo toh sahi. _

_**Shreya- **__Lekin kyun?_

_**Daya- **__Abhi bas chalo._

_**Shreya- **__Accha thik hai._

_**They went to Daya's house and Shreya was thinking why is he taking her to his house.**_

_**After Some Minutes, In Daya's House.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kya hai yaha? Kuch bhi toh nahi hai. _

_**Daya- **__Tum pehle aaram se baitho._

_**Shreya- **__Kyun?_

_**Daya- **__Kyunki main chahta hoon._

_**Shreya sat on the sofe, while shaking her head.**_

_**Shreya-**__ Ab bataiye, kyun laye hain aap mujhe yaha?_

_**Daya- **__Woh hama romance ke liye time nahi milta toh socha ki aaj hum dinner saath mein karlein._

_**Shreya- **__Dinner?_

_**Daya- **__Haan. Iss bahane hum ek saath toh honge._

_**Shreya- **__Plan toh accha hai. _

_**Daya- **__Toh tum yaha aaram se baitho, mein dinner banata hoon._

_**Shreya- **__Main bhi aapki madat karungi._

_**Daya- **__Main hoon na._

_**Shreya- **__Main yaha baithe baithe bore ho jahungi._

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai._

_**Both of them went to kitchen and started to cook. Shreya was cutting vegetables and Daya came and hugged her from behide. She smiled and continue cutting, but Daya placed his hand on her and stopped her. Shreya turned around and looked at him.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Apni girlfriend ko hug kar raha hoon. Aur kya kar raha hoon?_

_**Shreya-**__ Main jaanti hoon, lekin abhi bahut kaam hai._

_**Daya- **__Tumhe hamesha kaam ki padhi hoti hai. Mera toh khayal hi nahi hai tumhe._

_**Shreya- **__Ek baar yeh khana ban jaye uske bad aap jo bolenge main karungi, lekin ab khana banana hai._

_**Daya- **__Promise?_

_**Shreya- **__Promise._

_**Daya- **__Toh chalo, jaldi se khana bante hain. Aur uske bad jo hoga uske bare mein tumne soch bhi nahi hoga._

_**Shreya-**__ Aisa kya karenge aap?_

_**Daya- **__Just wait and watch._

_**Shreya- **__OK._

_**They cooked the dinner together and Daya was trying his best to come closer, but Shreya was not allowing him to come closer, since she was cooking. After half an hour, the food became ready.**_

_**Daya- **__Ab toh khana bhi ban gaya na?_

_**Shreya- **__Haan._

_**Daya- **__Toh mujhe kiss karo._

_**Shreya- **__What? Pagal ho gaye hain kya?_

_**Daya- **__Hoon toh sahi, lekin tumne promise kiya tha ki main jo bolunga tum karogi._

_**Shreya- **__Kiya toh tha, lekin uss waqt mujhe pata nahi tha ki aap yeh sab karne ke liye bolenge._

_**Daya- **__Ab jaldi se ek kiss kar bhi do yaar._

_**Shreya- **__Abhi nahi please Daya. Mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Bhuk toh mujhe bhi lag rahi hai, lekin main tumhe jaane nahi dunga. Aur agar mujhe khana nahi mila na toh main tumhe khalunga._

_**Shreya- **__Please Daya._

_**Daya- **__Nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Accha thik hai, lekin abhi nahi. Pehle khana khate hain._

_**Daya-**__ Ek promise toh tumne tod diya, lekin ab dusra promise karo ki khane ke bad tum koi bahana nahi banayogi._

_**Shreya- **__Promise. Aap jitne aur jaha kiss karne ke liye bolenge main karungi._

_**Daya- **__Pakka wala promise?_

_**Shreya- **__Haan._

_**They went to the dining table and ate their dinner together. They finished their dinner with normal chit chat. Then, they both cleaned the mess and sat on the sofa.**_

_**Daya- **__Dinner bhi ho gaya na?_

_**Shreya- **__Haan._

_**Daya- **__Toh..._

_**Shreya- **__Toh?_

_**Daya- **__Promise yaad hai na?_

_**Shreya- **__Woh toh maine aise hi keh diya tha._

_**Daya- **__Ek baar maine tumhe maaf kardiya, lekin iss baar tumhe kiss karna hi hoga. Aur agar tumhe mujhe kiss karne mein itni problem hai toh iska matlab yeh hai ki tum mujhse sacha pyaar nahi karti. Aur..._

_**He couldn't continue his sentence because his lips were blocked with Shreya's. Daya was not expecting that, but Shreya just did it. After sometimes, she broke up and looked at him.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kya abhi bhi koi shak hai ki main aapse sacha pyaar karti hoon?_

_**Daya- **__Na... nahi... Waise mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum aisa bhi karti ho._

_**Shreya-**__ Main aisa kabhi nahi karti, lekin mujhe karna pada. Agar main nahi karti toh aap yeh kehte ki main aapse sacha pyaar nahi karti._

_**Daya- **__Main toh bas mazak kar raha tha._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin mujhse promise kijiye ki aajse aap mere pyaar per koi shak nahi karenge._

_**Daya- **__Koi shak nahi karunga._

_**Shreya- **__Promise?_

_**Daya-**__ Jab main ek baar promise karta hoon toh usse kabhi nahi todta._

_**Both of them smiled and hugged each other.**_

_**Next Day.**_

_**Sachin became ready and came to Purvi's house to pick her up. He belled the door and she open the door.**_

_**Purvi(surprisingly)- **__Aap yaha?_

_**Sachin- **__Kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Kuch nahi woh aap subah subah aise... Andar aaiye na._

_**Sachin went inside and sat.**_

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe nahi lagta ki tum kuch bhul gayi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi._

_**Sachin-**__ Agar tumhe sab kuch yaad hai toh yeh yaad kyun nahi hai ki ab hum girlfriend boyfriend hain?_

_**Purvi- **__Kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Kya tumhe sach mein yaad nahi hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Shayad..._

_**Sachin came to her and kissed her cheek. **_

_**Sachin- **__Ab yaad aaya ya phir se yaad dilau._

_**Purvi- **__Thoda yaad aa raha hai._

_**Sachin smiled and kissed her another cheek.**_

_**Sachin- **__Ab?_

_**Purvi- **__Sab yaad hai._

_**Sachin(trying to kiss her lips)- **__Agar nahi hai toh phir se yaad dila sakta hoon._

_**Purvi(pushing him)- **__Koi zaroorat nahi hai. _

_**Sachin- **__Accha ab romance bahut ho gaya, Bureau chalte hain._

_**Purvi- **__Haan, chaliye._

_**They went to the Bureau, but became shocked when they saw DaReya about to kiss each other. Both of them turned around and looked at each other. Meanwhile, Abhijeet entered, but Sachin stopped him.**_

_**Sachin- **__Aap nahi jaa sakte sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kyun?_

_**Purvi(pointing toward DaReya)- **__Sir woh..._

_**Abhijeet became shocked seeing that.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Romance! Aur woh bhi Bureau mein?_

_**Sachin-**__ Hama unn dono ko disturb nahi karna chahiye sir._

_**Purvi- **__Haan, sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Accha toh thik hai. Hum bahar jaate hain. Jab unn dono ka romance khatam ho jayega toh hum andar aayenge._

_**SachVi- **__Haan._

_**They went outside the Bureau, but just then, Freddy, Nikhil and Pankaj came.**_

_**Sachin- **__Koi andar ja nahi sakta._

_**All- **__Kyun?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Kyunki andar koi zaroori kaam chal rahi hai. Hum unhe disturb nahi kar sakte._

_**Freddy- **__Agar itna hi zaroori kaam hai toh hum yahi rukte hain. _

_**All- **__Haan._

_**Inside Bureau**_

_**Daya was about to kiss her, but she stopped him.**_

_**Shreya- **__Abhi nahi please. Hum Bureau mein hain. Koi aa gaya toh?_

_**Daya- **__Toh aane do, mujhe koi fark nahi padta._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin mujhe padta hai._

_**Daya- **__Kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Agar kisi ne dekh liya koi hamare tang khichenge._

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai._

_**Daya left her and both of them went to their own desk. They waited almost an hour, but no one came.**_

_**Shreya- **__Abhi tak koi aaya kyun nahi?_

_**Daya- **__Pata nahi. Chalo bahar chal ke dekhte hain._

_**Shreya- **__Haan._

_**They went outside and found all the CID team.**_

_**Daya- **__Tum sab yaha?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Romance khatam ho gaya?_

_**All(except SachVi)- **Romance?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Haan... Andar kissing vissing chal rahi thi na toh hum yaha aa gaye._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir. Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Haan haan boss. Aisi baat bilkul bhi nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Jo hona tha woh toh ho gaya magar ab andar chalte hain. Bahar baithe baithe bore ho gayi hoon._

_**Sachin- **__Main bhi bore ho gaya hoon._

_**They went inside and Abhijeet smiled seeing DaReya.**_

_**So what will happen next?**_

_**A/N- What do you think about the chapter guys? I just hope ki aap sab ko pasand aaya. This chapter was more on DaReya than SachVi, but SachVi's romance will be in next chapter. I am planning to update next chapter on Ansha's birthday with romance so review fast guys. If i get reviews faster then you will get to read next chapter soon. Sorry if i bored you and PLEASE REVIEW.**__**  
><strong>_


	3. Birthday

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews guys.**_

_**A big thanks to- Anushka Kapoor, Khushi Mehta, Dream princes, adk, katiiy, Anupama Mishra, 161, Ananya Gautam, raj, XYZ, Shree, neha, ninadkdm, Padmini92, .1, Samaira, Aru, crazyforpurvi and Guests.**_

_**Thank you for liking my story. I was planning to post this chapter yesterday, but couldn't do it. I was just too busy with housework. Hope you will like this chapter also. And sorry for spelling mistakes.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At 7, everyone went to their house. And of course DaReya went together. And SachVi also went together.<strong>_

_**In DaReya's Car**_

_**Shreya- **Daya..**.**_

_**Daya- **Hmmm..._

_**Shreya- **Aap Shaadi karna chahte hain na?  
><em>

**_Daya-_**_ Karna toh chahta hoon._

_**Shreya- **Toh aap shaadi ke liye propose kyun nahi karte?  
><em>

**_Daya-_**_ Shaadi ke liye bhi propose karna padta hai kya?_

_**Shreya- **Haan.  
><em>

**_Daya-_**_ Thik hai toh phir. Just wait and watch._

**_They smiled looking at each other._**

**_On The Other Hand, In SachVi's Car_**

**_Purvi- _**_Sir..._

**_Sachin-_**_ Haan..._

_**Purvi-** Ek baat phuchun?  
><em>

_**Sachin- **Phucho na._

_**Purvi- **Aap kabse mujhse pyaar karte hain?_

_**Sachin- **Pata nahi.__ Tum kabse karti ho?_

_**Purvi- **Yaad nahi._

_**Sachin**- Pyaar bhi kamal ki chiz hai na Purvi? Kab aur kaise ho jaye, pata hi nahi chalta._

_**Purvi- **Haan._

_**After sometimes, they reached Purvi's house. Purvi came out from the car and expected him to come out, but he didn't.**_

_**Purvi- **Andar aaiye na sir._

_**Sachin- **Aaj nahi._

_**Purvi- **Please mere liye._

_**Sachin- **OK._

_**They went inside and sat.**_

_**Purvi- **Sir, aap yaha baithiye, main aapke liye coffee le kar aati hoon**.**_

_**Sachin-** Coffee nahi khana khate hain. Mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai._

**_Purvi-_**_ Bhuk toh mujhe bhi lag rahi hai. Accha main abhi khana banati hoon._

_**Sachin- **Main bhi madat karta hoon. Jaldi ho jayegi.  
><em>

_**Purvi- **OK.  
><em>

**_They went to kitchen and started cooking. Purvi was mixing flour to make non and Sachin came from behind and started mixing it, while as her. She became confused, but smiled. Just then, he grabbed her hand tightly. She wanted to turn around, but he started kissing her neck. She shivered on his kiss, which made him smiled. She hardly turned around and looked at him._**

**_Purvi- _**_Sir, aap..._

**_Just then, he placed his finger on her mouth. He moved closer and Purvi was so nervous seeing him that close. He first kissed her forehead and then cheeks and finally came to her lip, but she turned her head. He began to laugh, which made her surprised._**

**_Purvi- _**_Aap aise has kyun rahe hain?_

**_Sachin-_**_ Main tumhe dekh kar has raha hoon._

_**Purvi- **Kyun?  
><em>

**_Sachin-_**_ Tumhara chehra kitna lal ho gaya hai. Aur khaas karke tumhara nak._

_**Purvi- **Nahi toh. Main thik hoon.  
><em>

**_Sachin- _**_Waise tumhe kya laga ki main tumhe kiss karunga?_

_**Purvi- **Haan... Matlab nahi.  
><em>

**_Sachin(coming closer)-_**_ Waise agar tum chahti hi ho toh..._

**_Purvi- _**_Nahi. Mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai. Mujhe khana banana hai._

**_Purvi started cooking again and Sachin smiled. They ate the dinner together and Sachin went to his house._**

_**Next Morning, At Purvi's House**_

_**Purvi woke up and get ready to go to Bureau, then saw the calendar.**_

_**Purvi- **__OMG! Aaj July, 16 hai. Aaj toh mera birthday hai. _

_**She was to excited thinking, how will Sachin wish her. She went to Bureau and everyone wished good morning her as usual. Sachin looked at her and smiled. She was expecting everyone to wish her, but none of them did it. She made a sad face and came to Sachin's desk.**_

_**Sachin- **__Kaisi ho Purvi? _

_**Purvi- **__Main thik hoon sir, lekin shayad aap kuch bhul gaye._

_**Sachin- **__Oh haan. I am sorry, main aaj tumhe pick karne nahi aaya._

_**Purvi- **__Woh sab thik hai, lekin..._

_**Sachin- **__Kya hua? Aaj tum kuch alag lag rahi ho? Kuch hua hai kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi... Kuch nahi hua hai. Main thik hoon._

_**Sachin- **__OK, then..._

_**Purvi smiled and went to her desk.**_

_**Purvi(in mind)- **__Yeh ho kya raha hai aaj? Kya sach mein kisi ko mera birthday yaad nahi? Aur ki baat toh dur, lekin Sachin sir...? Sachin sir ko bhi mera birthday yaad nahi. Sab kuch yaad rehta hai, lekin mera birthday nahi. _

_**Sachin(in mind)- **__Main jaanta hoon Purvi ki tum kya chahti ho. Aaj tumhara birthday. Tumhe yeh lag raha hoga ki mujhe tumhara birthday yaad nahi hai, lekin main apna birthday bhul sakta hoon, lekin tumhara kabhi bhul nahi sakta._

_**Purvi looked at him and he smiled. Ishita saw them and came to Sachin.**_

_**Ishita- **__Sir..._

_**Sachin- **__Arre Ishita, bolo na._

_**Ishita- **__Sir, aaj Purvi ma'am ka birthday hai na?_

_**Sachin- **__Haan._

_**Ishita- **__Toh aap unhe wish kyun nahi kar rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Woh kya hai na Ishita, main Purvi ko surprised dena chahta hoon._

_**Ishita- **__Kaisa surprise sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Ab tumhi toh ho jisse main apna plan share kar sakta hoon. Toh suno..._

_**Sachin told her the plan and she smiled.**_

_**Ishita- **__Wow sir! _

_**Sachin- **__Plan accha hai na?_

_**Ishita- **__Bahut accha hai. Sir, main ma'am ko wish karti varna unhe bura lagega._

_**Sachin- **__Haan jaho._

_**Ishita went to Purvi and she was working on files. **_

_**Ishita- **__Purvi ma'am..._

_**Purvi- **__Arre Ishita tum?_

_**Ishita- **__Happy Birthday Ma'am!_

_**Purvi-**__ Thank you Ishita. Tumhe pata hai, aaj tumhi woh pehli insaan ho jisne mujhe wish kiya._

_**Ishita-**__ Sachin sir ne nahi kiya?_

_**Purvi-**__ Nahi. Shayad woh bhul gaye. _

_**Ishita-**__ Main unhe yaad dila doon?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi nahi. Jab unhe yaad aa jayega, toh khud wish karenge. _

_**Ishita-**__ OK ma'am. And again, Happy Birthday._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you._

_**Ishita went to her desk and looked at both SachVi. Both of them were busy in their files, which made her smiled.**__**And slowly, everyone wished happy birthday to Purvi, but not Sachin. Purvi became really very sad, but smiled in front everyone. Ishita knew that she is sad, but she also knew that she will be very happy after sometimes. While everyone were working, Daya came to the middle of the Bureau holding Shreya's hand. Everyone looked at each other confusingly and then looked at DaReya.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya hua Daya tum aise...?_

_**Daya- **__Tum sab jaante hona ki main aur Shreya ek dusre se pyaar karte hain?_

_**All- **__Haan._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Lekin Daya, baat kya hai?_

_**Daya- **__Main aaj sabke saamne engagement karna chahta hoon._

_**Shreya- **__Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Haan Shreya. Main ab aur intazaar nahi kar sakta._

_**Daya took out a ring and sat on his knee. Everyone smiled and Shreya was in deep shocked.**_

_**Daya- **__I love you Shreya. Will you be mine? Shreya, mujhse shaadi karogi?_

_**Shreya was full of tears, but all others were smiling. **_

_**Shreya- **__Haan. Main aapse shaadi karungi._

_**Daya get up smiling and they hugged each other. Everyone were happy and Abhijeet was full of tears. But the tears were of happiness. After sometimes, they separated and Daya put the ring on her finger. Everyone clapped and DaReya were too happy.**_

_**Shreya- **__Aaj main sach mein bahut khus hoon. Thank you Daya._

_**Daya- **__Aaj tumhi nahi main bhi bahut khus hoon. Maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki meri zindagi bhi itni khoobsurat ho jayegi. Thank you for coming into my life._

_**They again hugged each other and both of them had tears in their eyes. Purvi looked at Sachin and he also looked at her. He smiled, but she went back to her desk.**_

_**Sachin(in mind)- **__I am sorry Purvi. Main tumhe kabhi dukhi nahi dekhna chahta. Lekin, main jaanta hoon ki jab main tumhe wish karunga na toh tum khushi se pagal ho jahogi._

_**In Parking Lot, At 7**_

_**Purvi waited the whole day, but Sachin didn't wished her. DaReya went together and all others also went to their house. Purvi was about to go, but Sachin came and stopped her.**_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi, ruko._

_**Purvi- **__Kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Dekho Purvi, main jaanta hoon ki tum mujhse naraz ho, lekin abhi please mere saath chalo._

_**Purvi-**__ Naraz? Main aapse naraz kyun hongi sir? Jab aapne kuch kiya hi nahi hai toh naraz hone ka sawal hi nahi uthta._

_**Sachin-**__ Toh thik hai. Agar tum naraz nahi ho toh mere saath chalo._

_**Purvi- **__I am sorry sir, lekin mujhe jaana hai._

_**Sachin- **__Pehle mere saath chalo._

_**Purvi- **__Sorry sir._

_**Sachin- **__Toh tum nahi chalogi mere saath?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi._

_**Purvi was about to sat on the car, but Sachin held her into his arms. She became fully surprised and looked at him.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, yeh sab kya hai? Jab maine keh diya ki main nahi jahungi toh app zabar zasti kyun kar rahe hain?_

_**Sachin didn't say anything, but took her to his car and made her sat. He came to the driving seat and sat, but Purvi was still surprised.**_

_**Purvi- **__Yeh sab kya hai sir?_

_**He bent himself and put his finger on her lips. Both of them looked at each other. Both of them were lost in each other's eyes and were coming closer every moment. They were about to kiss each other, but Sachin's phone rang. Both of them came to the reality and Sachin picked up the call. **_

_**On Phone**_

_**Sachin- **__Haan, Ishita bolo._

_**Ishita- **__Everything is perfect sir._

_**Sachin- **__Hum aa rahe hain. Thank you._

_**Ishita- **__OK sir._

_**He disconnected the call and looked at Purvi, who was looking at him.**_

_**Sachin- **__Kya hua?_

_**Purvi- **__Ishita ne phone kyun kiya?_

_**Sachin- **__Kyun? Jalan ho rahi hai kya?_

_**Purvi-**__ Jalan? Nahi toh._

_**Sachin- **__Accha ab chahte hain._

_**Purvi- **__Hmm..._

_**Sachin smiled at her and drove toward his house.**_

_**In Sachin's House**_

_**They entered the house and the house was fully dark. Purvi was confused thinking what is the reason for bring her there.**_

_**Purvi-**__ Kyun lahe hain aap mujhe yaha?_

_**Sachin- **__Pehle andar toh chalo._

_**Purvi- **__Yaha itna andera hai ki mujhe kuch dekhi nahi de raha hai._

_**Sachin- **__Toh thik hai._

_**Sachin again held her into his arms and moved his first step. All the lights turned on and Purvi was too surprised. Sachin made her stand and smiled. The house was full decorated with balloons and roses. There was a big poster which had "Happy Birthday Purvi" on it. Purvi looked at Sachin with full of tears and hugged him tightly as she can. He also hugged her back while smiling.**_

_**Sachin- **__Bas bas Purvi, main apna shirt ab aur gila nahi karna chahta._

_**She smiled and get separated.**_

_**Sachin- **__Maine yeh sab tumhe khus karne ke liye kiya tha, lekin tum toh ro rahi ho._

_**Purvi-**__ Main ro nahi rahi hoon. Mujhe toh laga tha ki shayad aap mera birthday bhul gaye honge._

_**Sachin- **__Aisa kabhi ho sakta hai bhala? Main apne aapko bhul sakta hoon, lekin tumhara birthday kabhi bhul nahi sakta._

_**Meanwhile, all the CID team came. Purvi became surprised seeing them, but Sachin smiled.**_

_**Purvi- **__Aap sab yaha?_

_**Daya- **__Haan, hum sab yaha._

_**Pankaj- **__Chalo na Purvi cake chat lo, mujhe bahut bhuk lag rahi hai._

_**Freddy- **__Mujhe bhi._

_**All others laughed and Sachin brought a cake and Purvi cut it. Everyone sang her happy birthday song. She first made Sachin eat to cake and she ate. Everybody, happily ate the cake and all were happy.**_

_**Purvi- **__Thank you Sachin sir._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhara thank you thodi der ke liye hold karo._

_**Purvi- **__Kyun, kya hua?_

_**Sachin- **__Ishita zara..._

_**Ishita- **__OK sir._

_**Ishita went from there and all became confused. After some minutes, she came with a cake.**_

_**Freddy- **__Dusra cake?_

_**Ishita- **__Haan sir. Dusra cake._

_**Ishita placed the cake on the table and everyone became surprised seeing the written words on the cake. It was "Will you marry me?" on the cake. Purvi looked at Sachin and he smiled. He sat on his knee just like Daya had did in Bureau. Everyone smiled and Purvi didn't know how to react on that.**_

_**Sachin(showing the ring)-**__ Will you marry me Purvi?_

_**Purvi shook her head in yes with tears and all laughed. Sachin get up and put the ring on her finger. They hugged each other and DaReya looked at each other remembering the Bureau scene.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh kya yaar? Sab se pehle toh meri aur Tarika ki love story shuru huyi thi CID mein, lekin ab hum bhi sab se last hain._

_**Tarika- **__Tumhare wajah se._

_**Abhijeet- **__Maine kuch nahi kiya hai?_

_**Tarika- **__Wohi toh problem hai. Tum kuch karte hi nahi ho. Daya aur Sachin dono ne shaadi ke liye propose kiya, lekin tum..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum fikar kyun karti ho? _

_**Abhijeet took out a ring and everyone became surprised. He also sat on his knee.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya tum meri zindagi mein aake mujhe pura karna chahogi? Will will me mine? Mujhse shaadi karogi?_

_**Tarika was not expecting that, but he did it in real. Tarika was too happy that she couldn't speak so she just shook her head in yes. Abhijeet put ring on her finger and they also hugged each other. Everyone laughed and hugged each other. **_

_**Sachin-**__ Waise hum teeno ne mil ke apne haatho se yeh cake banaya hai._

_**All- **__Teeno ne?_

_**Daya- **__Haan._

_**Abhijeet- **__Maine, Daya ne aur Sachin ne._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin, aap sabne yeh cake banaya kab?_

_**Daya- **__Tum sab files mein busy the, toh hum yaha aaye aur cake banake phirse Bureau challe gaye._

_**Tarika- **__Iska matlab, tum sabne pehle se hi plan kiya tha?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Haan._

_**Everyone laughed and ate the cake together.**_

_***(The End)***_

_**A/N- So how was the chapter or the story guys? Do you like it? All the couples are now engaged and happy. I am really very bad at romance guys so sorry for a chapter without romance. PLEASE REVIEW so i can know what do you think.**_


End file.
